


Poutine

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alexei being supportive, Canada, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kent being a spaz, Like...more spazzy than normal, M/M, No cats, and nuclear sized melt downs, but also no dogs, mini meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We will,” Alexei said. He looked better than he had in weeks. The bruises had mostly faded away after three weeks, and the symptoms from the concussion seemed to have abated. The doctor had cleared him for travel when they had visited him the day before. The pronouncement that the CT scan came back looking good had been such a relieve that Kent could have cried. One less thing to worry about. The cast and the pins wouldn’t be taken out until they got back. Kent tried not to fret about it. It wasn’t like he could change anything. He couldn’t just throw money at this and fix it. In truth it was disheartening.</p><p>Kent made himself smile at his sister. “We will.” </p><p> </p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now. =3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poutine

“You sure about this?” Kent asked for the twelfth time. 

His sister rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m sure. It’ll be nice to get away from mom for a bit.” Jen smiled, and pushed against Kent’s shoulder. “I’m happy to help. And besides, having this place to myself for a month, well that’s pretty ideal.” 

“Don’t trash the place.” Kent put his hand on his hips, and tried his best to look stern. 

Jennifer laughed. The girl laughed hard. “What is that? Are you trying to do an impression of mom? Cause that is the lamest thing I’ve ever seen, bro.” 

“Rude.” 

“Jen is being right, very bad impression of Mama Parson,” Alexei said from where he was sprawled out on the couch. “Worst impression.” 

Kent squinted at him. “Shouldn't you be packing.” 

“All finished. Ready to leave. Passports gathered up. Finished packing your bags as well.” 

Kent hummed, his lips slowly quirking up into a smile. “That was sweet of you, Lyosha.” 

Alexei sat up, stretching. “We go soon. Food stocked in refrigerator. Envelope on table with cash, if you need anything. No parties. Walk Katya in mornings. Otherwise very hyper.” 

Jennifer nodded, “Sure thing, Xi. I’ve got this. Trust me, okay. You two just have fun and relax. Have a good trip.” 

“We will,” Alexei said. He looked better than he had in weeks. The bruises had mostly faded away after three weeks, and the symptoms from the concussion seemed to have abated. The doctor had cleared him for travel when they had visited him the day before. The pronouncement that the CT scan came back looking good had been such a relieve that Kent could have cried. One less thing to worry about. The cast and the pins wouldn’t be taken out until they got back. Kent tried not to fret about it. It wasn’t like he could change anything. He couldn’t just throw money at this and fix it. In truth it was disheartening.

Kent made himself smile at his sister. “We will.” 

“You are the worst liar,” Jennifer said, pulling him into a hug. “Alexei, I’m going to need you to take care of him while you're gone. Clearly he’s feeling some kinda way.” 

“I’m fine, I’ve got this,” Kent said, and went to go retrieve their luggage. He grabbed the envelope Bob had overnighted with the keys to the cabin. “Try not to burn Alexei’s house down while we are gone.” 

“God, Kenny, you are such a little shit,” Jennifer yelled back. 

Alexei snickered as he followed Kent out the door. “Your sister, she is having some mouth on her.” 

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Kent grumbled as they settled everything into the car and finally drove off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**From:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** The Cabin

Kenny, 

I hope this finds you well. I’ve been following what's been going on, and I’m so sorry things fell out the way they have. I would hope that I do not have to tell you that you have always been like a second son to me. Please, if you need our help let us know. 

We were so happy to hear that you and Jack patched things up. I know it isn’t what you wanted, but it’s probably for the best. It was never in doubt that you loved each other, but sometimes things are not meant to be. 

Both Alicia and I were happy to hear that you found someone. Mashkov is a good man, and I hope he does right by you. And if he doesn’t let me know. I will have a word with that boy.

Be good, be safe and have fun at the cabin. 

With all of our love, 

Bob Zimmerman  
CEO and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOo

**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:** The Cabin.

Bob, 

It was good to hear from you. The keys arrived yesterday morning. We are leaving today. Alexei’s doing a lot better. The doctors cleared him for travel yesterday, luckily. It’s been a whirlwind, and not in a good way. 

Jack said something about dropping in the last week we are there. I hope he does. I can’t tell you how much of a relief it is that he’s put what happened behind him and let me make amends. He’s a good friend, and he’s so lucky to have Eric. Ugh...please don’t tell him I said that. The pie-maker is something. 

Give Alicia my love. 

Yours, 

Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com

oOo

**From:** Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** The Cabin

Kenny, 

Forgot to tell you. The ice should be set when you get there. If there is any issues call the groundskeeper. He usually comes out once a week to check on things. The ice crew only comes out when we are in residence. They will be in and out. They have keys. 

Have fun, and stay safe. 

Jack said he would be out with Eric at the end of August. I think they really are hoping to catch you and Alexei there.

With all of our love, 

Bob Zimmerman  
CEO and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
Robert.L.Zimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexei slept most of the flight, his head heavy on Kent’s shoulder. They managed to avoid the press, and any undo attention. He knew they had both breathed in a sigh of relieve when they had gotten onto the plane with no incident. They drove up to Boston to grab a non stop flight. Kent figured it was worth it to avoid the layover in Toronto.

An hour and a half later they were striding through the terminal at Halifax Stanfield International. No one looked twice at them as they picked up their bags, made their way through customs and headed to get their rental car. 

“You okay?” Kent asked as they got in and headed towards the cabin. 

“I’m fine, Kent. You? How are you feeling?” Alexei turned looking at him. Kent could feel his eyes beating down on him. “Kenny?” 

“I’m fine, Xi. Just ready to relax.” 

“Is good.” 

They drove down the highway towards Ferguson’s Cove. The roads looked familiar, but enough time had passed since Kent’s last visit that they looked alien as well. The woods rose up around them as they moved out of the residential area. They pulled up to the gate, and stopped as Kent got out to unlock the gate, and then did the same to lock it up once they were inside. They drove past the rink, and the campground, and the guest house before pulling up to the cabin. Kent pulled into the garage, and shut the garage door once his car was off. 

“Is not what I was expecting,” Alexei said as he got out of the car. “Is bigger than I imagined.” 

Kent smiled, “Yeah. Jack and I spent our summers here. I spent more time with his family than I did my own. It was weird. Lots of memories. If you hadn’t broken things I would suggest skating.” 

“Ice time would be good,” Alexei hummed. 

“Xi...I’m pretty sure that would be a bad idea.” Kent shook his head. He wasn’t going to argue. He popped the trunk and grabbed his bag out, and scolded Alexei when he tried to help. “I’ll get it. I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

Kent lugged all of the bags into the house, and up the stairs to the first guestroom. It was the same one that he had always stayed in as a teenager. He set their bags aside, and opened the curtains, looking out to the hill, and the harbor below.

“Kenny?” Alexei came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kent tightly.

“Yeah, Xi?” 

“You going to be okay? I am being worried. Very worried for you.” 

Kent chewed at his lip. Why lie? “I don’t know. I really don’t know.” 

“Is hard, I know. Can’t be everything to everybody.” 

“I guess not. What do you want me to be?” Kent asked. 

Alexei snorted, “Just yourself. That is enough.” He pushed Kent towards the bed, kissing him gently as they went. It was still weird to Kent. He didn’t do tender or gentle, yet here it was. Alexei pushed all of his buttons in the most embarrassing ways leaving him hot and panting, his skin flushed pink and too tight. 

“Why?” 

Alexei smiled against his skin, nuzzling Kent’s neck. He worried a bruise there, not worrying about who would see it. “ _ Я так тебя люблю и всегда буду любить. _ Я люблю тебя, ты мне нужен. I love you. I would think that being obvious.” He pressed their lips together, kissing Kent slowly and throughly. 

“I’m getting the picture,” Kent gave a shaky laugh.

Alexei tucked Kent against him. “Are you? I’m not being sure about this.” 

“You’re here,” Kent said. 

Alexei hummed, “Eventually.” He looked up, chusing his words carefully. “I want us to be more. I want a future with you, Kenny. To marry you if you are thinking you can put up with me.” 

“I’m---what?” What?” Kent shook his head. He started to pull away but Alexei held him fast. “Alexei, no. Please d-don’t say that. I c-can’t.” 

“Is the truth.” 

“No one ever stays,” Kent hissed. “Please don’t make promises you won’t keep.” He closed his eyes tightly. “Don’t make promises. I can’t d-do this again. I can’t. I can’t. Please don’t.” 

“Sshhhh...have I ever lied to you, Kenny?”

“No.” 

“Then why you are thinking I would lie about this?” Alexei wiped the moisture away from Kent’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you. Will you marry me?” 

“Wait. You mean. Xi...”

“You can think about it. The is being no need to answer now. Is much to think about.” He sat up, fishing a box from his pocket, and carefully opened it.

Kent stared down at the band in the velvet box. “Alexei?” 

“Was planning on waiting. Waiting till we get back. But you need to know. You are wanted, and you are loved. We can have long engagement so you can get used to the idea. If you will have me.” 

Kent reached out, touching the ring. “You’re serious? You’re not playing with me?” 

“Kenny, you are knowing me better than that.” 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just...used to being treated a certain way. You never have, and have never given me an indication you would. If you want me, than yes. But...I want at least a year. At least. I want to hold out before we tell anyone.” 

“Is agreeable,” Alexei laughed. “You make me so happy.” He took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Kent’s finger. 

Kent peered down at the ring. It was thin, silver on the sides, with a band of wood in the middle, and a single diamond embeded inside of the inner band. “You make me happy too,” Kent said, his voice sounded far away to him. “This is real? You really want me? I don’t understand what I’ve done to deserve this.” 

Alexei carded his fingers through Kent’s hair. “It’s real. It is being the realest thing, котенок.”

Kent relaxed, and finally smiled. He touched the ring, and his smile grew minutely. “You really love me.” 

Alexei laughed, “I have been saying that.” 

“No, I mean...like...you REALLY love me.” Kent leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

“Yes. It has been the best eight months of my life.”

“Mine too. You make me happy. You make me what to be a better person.” He snickered. “It’s so cheesy, but you do.” He ran a hand through his own hair, looking flustered. I’ve never been good at this emotional shit.” 

“I know few people who being so. Just glad i can make you smile. Far too serious,” Alexei teased. “I like it when you are being smiley better. Looks good on you. Ring also looks good on you.” 

“God, we are a pair.”

“This is being true,” Alexei laughed and kissed Kent all over, pushing him down onto the bed. “Truest thing.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent woke up hours later, his bare skin covered in goose flesh. Alexei half sprawled across him, warm and bare. He felt sticky, and sore, but it was a good kind of sore.

He also felt emotionally drained in ways he had not felt in years. It didn’t seem to be a bad thing in this case. He felt exhausted, but he also felt...happy. Overfull with happiness. If swelled in his chest and he found himself just staring at the ring, and smiling stupidly over it. 

He was glad they were alone, he was sure he would never hear the end of the chirping if any of his teammates had heard him go on last night, or worse Jack and Eric. 

He should get up and take a shower, or go running. He didn’t do either. He pulled the blanket over them and wrapped himself against Alexei, still smiling like an idiot. This was good. Very good. 

“You are being okay?” Alexei whispered against his ear.

“Yeah. i think so. I’m...ah...sorry about last night.” 

“Sorry about saying yes?” Alexei asked, his voice cracking. 

“What? No? NO! I mean being a blubbering mess.” He pet Alexei’s warm skin. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

“I am not minding. It is all part of the whole, yes,” Alexei said. “So...who are we telling? Secret for now?” 

Kent thought about it. “No...I’m really tired of secrets. Can’t we just...tell everyone?” 

Alexei chuckled, “If you are thinking that best.” 

Kent grabbed his phone, and took a picture of his finger with the ring, posting it on his twitter. #Guesswhoasked #Guesswhosaidyes 

He took then snuggled up to Alexei, and snapped a selfie of them together, and posted that on twitter too. #onvacationwithmyfiance #somuchlove

Alexei grabbed his phone, pressed his lips to Kent’D  
s cheek, and took a picture of that too, and posted it on his own twitter account. #Guesswhoasked #Guesswhosaidyes #Imsosorryprdepartment #sorrynotsorry

Kent snickered as he craned his neck to read it. “Yeah...they are going to kill us when we get back.” He still couldn't stop smiling. 

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@KentParsonOfficial OMG!OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOMG! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? 

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@KentParsonOfficial Also, that is a really pretty ring. 

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@KentParsonOfficial ALSO CONGRATS!

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@AMashkov_offcl I’m so happy for you both. ~(˘▾˘~) ~(˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@omgcheckplease (・_・”)／＼(・_・”)

 **Finn Yardley** @TheFinniganYardley  
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial R U Kidding me? Srsly? Congrats?  
  
<http://i.imgur.com/peuUATj.jpg>  
#whatisevenhappening?

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@TheFinniganYardley lolwth. You aren’t sure? ٩(๏̯͡๏)۶(•ิ_•ิ)?｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

 **Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official  
@KentParsonOfficial Don’t mind my husband. He’s an idiot. Congrats, Captain. #Wevegotyourback

 **Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial  
Congrats, Kenny and you too Tater. #bestnews

 **Robert L. Zimmermann** @BobZimmermann_TZF  
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial  
Alicia and I are so happy for you both.

 **Jennifer M. Parson** @Imnotahockeyfan  
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial  
What The Hell. Call mom. Now.

“You probably should,” Alexei chided, “Mama Parson is not going to be happy with us.” 

“I’m sure your Mama will be as well,” Kent said. 

“No, _ мать _ will call me when she gets a chance. I told her I was going to ask, and well. She tries not to talk about it around _ отец _. You know I’m not welcome in his house. Not after he found out.” 

“Will...will...” 

“ _ Oтец _ will not stop her or my sisters from coming to the wedding any more than he could stop them from visiting. _ мать _ does what _ мать _ wants,” he shrugged. 

“That’s good. Really good.” Kent struggled for a second. “I mean, I want to meet them.” The flustered look on his face made Alexei laugh. 

“Is fine. They will love you.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rink at the cabin was bigger than Alexei was expecting. Kent flicked the lights on as they came in, and moved across to the bench to put his skates on. Alexei sat down beside him and did the same. It was a comfortable silence, shoulders bumping as they leaned into one another.

“You sure about this? I don’t want to have to rush you to the emergency room,” Kent said. His eyes were dark, the worry clear. He had such an expressive face. 

“Is fine. I be careful.” He finished lacing up his skates and moved onto the ice. It was relaxing skating lazy circles around the rink. They circled around each other, meeting at the middle. Alexei stole a kiss and skated away laughing. 

Alexei skated away, but it was only a moment before Kent caught up, grabbing Alexei’s hand and lacing their fingers together. The came to a stop, arms wrapping around one another. 

“We are the sappiest of saps.” 

“Was that a chirp at your self?” Alexei chuckled, and leaned in to steal a kiss. “Is not a bad thing to be. In love I mean.” 

“I’ve never had much luck with it,” Kent finally said. 

“So you are saying over and over again. Relax, Kenny. Give it a chance.” 

Kent skated away from him, twisting and skating backwards across the ring. He was quick, and graceful. It was another thing that Alexei had always admired about him. 

Alexei eventually drifted off the ice, and eventually sat on the sidelines and watched Kent work his way on speed drills. By the time he came off of the ice there was a thin sheen of sweat on his skin, and his hair was damp. 

He gave Alexei a cocky grin. “See something you like?” 

“Oh, Kenny, that is being the worse pick up line. I already have you.” 

Kent pouted, “But you don’t want me?” 

“More than anything. Come now. Time for shower and lunch. Then nap.” 

“You have it all planned out,” Kent moved off of the ice and took off his skates, stashing them in his duffle bag. 

“Schedule is not a bad thing, besides tomorrow we could venture out. Doubt anyone would recognize us here. Bob he is emailing me some suggestions. Good places to eat, things to do. Could just act like tourists for a day.” 

“We can, if that is what you want.” He tugged Alexei close, snaking his arms around the taller man’s waist. “I think I would like that. We can just walk around in public. God it will be weird not to have to hide.” 

“I’m glad we are not having to, Kenny. I can show off your pretty face now, yes?” 

“The chirps.” 

“Always, Kenny, always.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
You doing okay? Dad said he’d emailed you. How are you and Tater doing?

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Yeah. Fine. Really nervous. I’m gonna fuck this up, Zimms.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
You’re fine. Just be yourself.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
You realize that is the worse advice ever. The worse.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
You realize he already likes you? Right? Why are we having this conversation? He asked you to marry him? 

૮( ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )ა  
He must just really like you. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
૮( ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )ა ૮( ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )ა ૮( ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )ა

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
I’m not even sure what that means.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
It’s an ang---you know what. Never mind. I’m going to DM Bittle.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
Good luck with that.

oOo

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Halp!

 **[DM]Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
What do you want, Parser? I’m baking. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
You act like that is unusual. Cause you never bake anything ever. ⋛⋋( ‘Θ’)⋌⋚ ∧( ‘Θ’ )∧ ⋋(‘Θ’◍)⋌ :.。✯*

 **[DM]Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
Are you chirping me?

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Sure am, princess. 

**[DM]Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
Not the way to get help, Kenny.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
(　ﾟДﾟ)＜!! Don’t call me that!

 

 **[DM]Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
Then don’t call me princess! RUDE!

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
(;•͈́༚•͈̀) I’m sorry. I need help. How do make Lyosha like me? 

**[DM]Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
(o*｡_｡)o I’m confused. He already likes you. He asked you to marry him. You okay? Maybe you should have Xi check your temperature.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Yeah. He thinks he does. (屮゜Д゜)屮

 **[DM]Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
You should talk to him. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
God. Okay. Whatever. At least you didn’t tell me to be myself. STILL THE WORST ADVICE EVER.

 **[DM]Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
You are so weird.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Ditto kiddo.

 **[DM]Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
Case in point.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent leaned against Alexei in the shower. Water pounded against his back, and warmth washed away the tenseness buried there. It had taken them a while to make it back to the house. His cheeks flushed, and not from the heat of the water. They had defiled the locker room, or he was sure that would be how Jack would have seen it. He wiggled in Alexei’s grip thinking about Alexei’s mouth around him. He was already half hard at the thought of it.

He whined in the most embarrassing way when Alexei’s big hands closed around him again.

“This being okay?” 

“Always, fuck, please.” Kent’s breath hitched in his chest. “Alexei.” 

Alexei laughed, turning Kent around and pressing Kent’s back to his chest. “Kenny, just relax. I’ve got this.”

Kent couldn’t stop the laughter that swelled out of his chest, and let himself lean back against Alexei. “I should be the one taking care of you.” 

“Take turns, yes?” 

Kent’s breath caught again as Alexei found a rhythm, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer. “Yes,” he panted. “Please.” 

He was boneless when Alexei finished him off, and carefully cleaned him. “I think, perhaps nap being first,” Alexie nuzzled his ear. “Nap and then food. Don’t worry, Kenny. I take care of you good.” 

The water was finally turned off, and Alexei lef him out of the shower. He dried them both off, and herded Kent to the connecting bedroom. They didn’t bother getting dressed, which normally would have bothered Kent. He did like his pajamas. He also liked Alexie’s warm skin, and the way he folded around Kent, holding him so close. They pulled the layers of blankets around them, bundling them up like a cocoon. This was safe.

Kent let himself relax. He could get used to this. 

He wasn’t going to get to though. They only had a month here, and then it would be touch and go. They would be scrambling to catch up with training. They would have the Olympic camp at the end of August, and they weren’t even sure if Alexei would be healed up by then, much less cleared to participate. He could feel his breath quickening, and his chest tightening up.  
Alexei much have felt it too. His grip on Kent tightened. 

“What is being wrong?” 

Kent couldn’t get the words out. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what? Kenny, if you are not talking to me I don't know what is going on.”

“How are we going to make this work? We’ll never see each other. We live on opposite sides of the country. How would that work out long term? How would that even work? I mean...I guess...” 

“What?” 

“I wou’d understand if you wanted other people since I can’t be there. It’s only fair,” Kent finished. 

Alexei sighed behind him. “Kenny, stop. No. We will figure this out. Your contract is up soon, so is mine. We could move to a closer team, or I could even retire.” 

“You’d hate it. I mean, retiring. You’re just a year younger than me. And you would hate Vegas. And Jack would hate me being in Providence,” Kent said sullenly. 

“Jack won’t care. You’ve patched things up, your friends, and I would be happiest man on earth with you there. No more talk about seeing other people. Not what I want, Kenny. You’re it.” 

“What? God you sound like Bittle. He’s always saying that to Jack.” He made a huffing noise.

“True though. You are it for me. I don’t see anyone else. You're it, and I would hope you are feeling the same.”

Kent touched the ring on his finger, moving it back and forth on his finger. “No. I don't think you would. I---I’m just scared and being stupid. This is scary.” 

“You are scared of odd things, Kenny.” 

“Probably. I’m pretty fucked up.” 

“No, you are you, and I love you and all your prickles.” He smoothed out Kent’s hair, but the cowlick popped back up. “When is your contract up, Kenny?”

“After next season,” Kent whispered. 

“Do you want to go to the Falconers? Or...do you...” 

He would miss Vegas, but it wasn’t really home. “I’ll talk to my agent. I’d like to play with Jack, and I just...I want to be with you. What if they don't want me?” 

“ _ Была́ не была́. _ We will figure this out. One way or another, I am being very committed, and I am thinking you need to relax. I love you, Kenny.”

“I love you too. God, I’m sorry I’m such a spaz.” 

“ _ Любо́вь зла́, полю́бишь и козла́, _” Alexei laughed, “This is nothing new. Kenny, you are always being a spaz. Does not matter. Love you still.” He stroked Kent’s bare side. “Now relax. It is our vacation.”

“Right. You’re right. I’ll stop being stupid now.” 

“You aren’t stupid. You’re fears are valid, I think that is what Jack’s friend would be saying,” Alexie hummed. “The Crappy one.”

“I think you mean Shitty, and yeah he would say that.” Kent’s lips curled. “Right. You are right. I need to relax. I’m just not used to doing nothing, and it’s making me a nervous wreck.” 

“Then we do things tomorrow. Pretend to be obnoxious American tourists. Until then, sleep. Is nap time, Kenny.” 

Kent let his eyes close, finally, and was asleep before he even knew it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They played tourists the next day, walking arm and arm through downtown Halifax. Kent wore his snapback with the front pushed down over his face, and a big pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes. They wandered through the public gardens, and picked up brunch at a little cafe called The old Apothecary.

“What are you wanting to do for your birthday?” Alexei asked, as they sat outside in the sunshine sipping on their coffees.

“Hmmm...not sure. Usually we have fireworks, and you know a big party.” Kent squinted behind the glasses. “You have something in mind?”

Alexei smiled slowly. “I am having bit of a plan. You’ll see.” His smile grows. It is full of happiness and mischief. Kent can’t help but catch on to it. 

“I’m sure I will love it.” He winked, and his a smile behind his cup of coffee. 

“Tomorrow we will go to parade? Yes?” 

“If you want,” Kent said, and reached over putting his hand over Alexei’s. 

“What no chirp?” 

“I’m all chirped out, Alexei. Been a long, long week. A good week, but it’s been exhausting.”

“It will be getting better, Kenny. Don’t you worry.” Alexei smiled, and kent could not help but feel a tightness ease in his chest. 

They ended up driving over to the farmer’s market and picked up groceries for the week. Kent couldn't help but think that Bitty would have enjoyed this (and he imagined that when they were there he went to the market at every opportunity). They picked up fresh eggs, steaks, a large assortment of vegetables, and some raspberry tarts that made Kent’s mouth water. 

When they finally got home he sat at the counter and watched Alexei cook. He was a surprisingly deft hand at it. Kent had eaten meals he had fixed before, but he had never watched Alexei move through the kitchen. 

Kent did not recognized most of the dishes he made, except the beef stroganoff with rice. That was recognizable enough, and ended up being as delicious as it smelled. There was something else that looked suspiciously like crêpes and a sort of fruit soup. 

“What is this?” Kent finally asked. 

“Is blini, some have jam inside, some fruit. Like thin, thin pancakes. Like Itty Bitty makes. Other thing is kissel. My mother’s recipe. Well both. She emailed them over when I asked. I had hoped to fix them for you.” Alexei hummed. “What do you think?” 

Kent ate one of the blini, licking the jam that had seeped out off of his fingers. “Delicious. Better than Bittle’s crêpes.” 

Alexei chuckled. “Don't tell him that.” 

“God, never.” Kent fidgeted. “Uh...did you tell your family? About---” 

Us? Yes. They are happy for us. Very happy. My mother was very impressed when she met you. She told me not to ‘let this one get away.’” 

Kent groaned, “Really?” 

Alexei reached over, patting him on the cheek, “ _ мать _ very particular.” 

“So is her son.” 

“Yes, yes. Very much so.” He leaned in, stealing a kiss. “Most particular.” 

They cleaned up the dishes together, Kent drying them, and putting them away after Alexei washed them. Kent was blown away again at how domestic they were together, and how comfortable he felt with it. It was just another shock. He had never considered that here would be there. In a place where he was comfortable with someone like this. 

They ended the night curled up together and watching a movie, which Kent didn’t watch at all. He was too busy watching Alexei and soaking up the warmth from the arms around him. He finally relaxed. He could do this. He deserved to be loved, and more importantly so did Alexei.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me questions at [Dellessanna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dellessanna) on tumblr.


End file.
